Aléjate de mí, amor
by Ms.Freak
Summary: Cada vez que él daba un paso para alejarse de mí, la herida de mi pecho se hacía más profundo, más supurante y más dolorosa. No. Me negaba a creer que sólo habían sido caricias vacías y palabras sin sentido...


La lluvia era torrencial.

Los relámpagos caían a montones mientras hacían temblar ligeramente la tierra bajo mis pies. La luz de un rayo iluminó el espeso bosque, y éste se me hizo aún más interminable.

Alcancé a ver su silueta corriendo a lo lejos, huyendo de algo, huyendo de mí.

Grité su nombre con toda el alma, pero el intenso repiqueteo de la lluvia ahogó mi voz.

La lluvia me empapaba la cara, haciendo que mis lágrimas se fusionaran en ella; el viento alborotaba el cabello a mi alrededor, mientras que yo lo sentía como látigos contra mi rostro; las ramas de los arbustos arañaban mi piel conforme iba pasando a toda velocidad junto a ellos; tenía lodo hasta las rodillas y el pecho que ardía cada vez que respiraba, pero no podía sentir nada más que el hoyo que se estaba formando en mi pecho de puro dolor, quemándome más y más a cada segundo que pasaba.

Un pedazo de tronco se cruzó en mi camino y en menos de lo que me pude dar cuenta, ya había caído de boca a la tierra.

La lluvia empezó a cesar.

Traté de levantarme, pero resbalé con un charco de lodo que tenía detrás y volví a estamparme contra el suelo. Las lágrimas que parecían haberse acabado unos minutos atrás comenzaron a salir nuevamente, rodando por mis mejillas y cayendo a la tierra con pequeños golpes sordos.

No me molesté en intentar levantarme de nuevo. Ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir; el agujero de mi pecho estaba consumiendo todo a su paso, haciendo que cada vez ardiera más y más.

Pero ¿por qué?, ¿por qué después de tantas palabras de amor se alejaba de mí?. Me negaba a creer que sólo habían sido palabras sin sentido y caricias vacías. En mi mente chocaban miles de respuestas a todas mis preguntas, todas y cada una cargadas con una generosa dosis de culpa.

Escuché unos pasos que se acercaban a mí. Mi corazón empezó a latir desbocadamente mientras la adrenalina fluía por mis venas y me sentaba en la tierra mojada.

Un relámpago más dibujó su silueta frente a mí. Me ofrecía la mano para levantarme de nuevo. Traté de ver la expresión de su rostro, pero la densa oscuridad de la noche me lo impedía. Insegura, tomé su mano y me paré frente a él.

No te vallas – pedí en un susurro.

Noté como cerró los ojos fuertemente, como si le doliera mi petición.

No puedo. Me tengo que ir- dijo con los dientes apretados.

¿Por qué? – le dije una vez más es tono de súplica.

Yo… no soy quien tú crees. Aún estás a tiempo para alejarte de mi y estar a salvo.

Podía jurar que había visto un par de lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas, pero en cuanto abrió los ojos, éstos eran totalmente fríos, desprovistos de alguna emoción.

Adiós – me dijo, para después darme un beso en la frente y darse la media vuelta, para irse y no regresar nunca.

Ya no había dolor.

Mis lágrimas se habían secado, y el dolor del gran hoyo negro que había en mi pecho, se había anestesiado. Pero aún no era lo suficientemente fuerte para hablar de él. Él era un tema que estaba prohibido.

La alegre presentadora rubia de la televisión se hacía la sorprendida cuando una aspiradora del tamaño de un pequeño bote de basura aspiraba los restos de un desayuno. El hombre de cabello castaño se agregaba a la escena y parecía igual de falsamente sorprendido. Que mal actuaban.

Estúpidos infomerciales – murmuró mi compañera de departamento mientras pasaba por detrás del sillón en el cual estaba arrumbada.

Si – contesté sin ganas.

Se sentó al otro extremo del sillón, mientras revisaba las cartas que habían llegado. Seguí viendo desinteresadamente el infomercial.

Este… creo que esta carta es para ti. – dijo mientras me extendía un sobre.

Escruté su cara con cautela, se veía preocupada y triste a la vez. No pude saber el motivo hasta que tomé la carta y leí el remitente.

Era Él. Su nombre estaba escrito con la cuadrada fuente de una vieja máquina de escribir. Volví a leer el nombre una vez más. Era correcto, era SU nombre. Todo se esfumó alrededor de mí. En estado automático me paré del sillón y caminé lentamente hacia nuestro pequeño cuarto; leyendo una y otra vez el nombre, en un patético intento de convencerme que todo era un sueño.

Me senté en la mullida cama y dejé la carta a un lado de mí y me quedé mirándola. ¿Por qué ahora, después de tantos meses muestra señales de vida?. Me había prometido irse para nuca volver.

Harta de tanto pensar, agarré el sobre y rasgué la parte lateral. Una hoja estaba doblada de forma rectangular, se notaba que el papel ya tenía mucho tiempo de haber estado guardado. Empecé a leerla:

Sé que no tengo ningún derecho de volverte a contactar. Sé que te hice daño, que te destrocé el corazón y lo rompí en mil pedacitos. Aún estás a tiempo de volver a guardar esta carta, o tirarla al fuego para no volverla nunca más, para no saber de mí nunca más. Estarías en tu derecho.

Respiré hondo y decidí seguir leyendo.

Primero quiero que sepas que alejarme de tí no fue una decisión fácil de tomar, pero a veces, cuando amar demasiado a una persona, debes de pensar en ella, y en su seguridad y dejar a un lado tu deseo de estar con ella.

No soy quien tú crees. Nos enredamos en éste complicado juego del amor, sólo para darme cuenta muy tarde lo peligroso que se había vuelto.

Si lees esto, es por que seguramente, ya no estaré aquí, en la tierra de los vivos.

Como ya te dije, mi vida es muy peligrosa y por lo tanto tenía que alejarme de ti para mantenerte segura, por que cualquier venganza, recaería sobre ti.

Quiero pensar que no soy una mala persona, que mi alrededor influyó mucho en mí. Tú eres la única persona que puede decidir eso. Eres quien mejor me conoce.

No quiero extenderme mucho, por que sé que si lo hiciera, tú guardarías esta carta, sin importar lo peligroso que pudiera ser.

Sólo quiero que sepas que, apenas han pasado dos días desde que te dejé y ya te extraño como a nada en el mundo.

Y que en verdad te amo, y nuca lo dejé de hacer, a pesar de todas las mentiras que te dije para alejarme de ti.

Mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente, y apenas y podía ver a causa de las lágrimas que formaban una cortina borrosa en mis ojos.

El motivo de esta carta era por que él … ¿Ya estaba muerto?. El tan sólo pensarlo hizo que la herida imaginaria de mi pecho volviera a arder al igual que aquella desastrosa noche en el bosque.

Corrí hacia la cocina, y con brusquedad tomé el periódico y saqué la sección policíaca. Examiné rápidamente las páginas, deseando que no fuera verdad … hasta que lo encontré. Encontré su nombre en una pequeña lista de muertos por un tiroteo. Con más lágrimas cayendo sobre el periódico, seguí leyendo el artículo: "Se rumora que los involucrados en este tiroteo son parte de un cartel de narcotraficantes.". Me derrumbé en el piso de la cocina. Ahora todo tenía sentido, en nuestro retorcido rompecabezas al fin se había encajado la última pieza…


End file.
